


Shrine of Mara

by honeybearbee



Series: Yogscast Minecraft [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Honeydew and Xephos meet before Shadow of Israphel? Here's a possible version with quests, mining, and monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrine of Mara

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea brewing in my head for awhile and I've finally decided to write it. All information about the characters Honeydew and Xephos taken from the Yogwiki, http://yogwiki.com/index.php?title=Main_Page.

Honeydew the Dwarf, hailing from somewhere he didn’t really want to talk about, whistled as he walked through the woods near his new house. He had just built it out of wood, upgrading it from dirt. He hoped to upgrade it to cobblestone. He had his favorite iron pick thrown over his shoulder. It was his favorite because he had just made it after the last one broke. He waved to a cow as he went by. He cooed at some rabbits and threw some birdseed for passing birds.

“I’m a dwarf and I’m looking for some coal! Coaly, coaly, coal!” he sang as he neared his great mineshaft. He hummed some more of his new song as he entered the mine and rummaged through his chests. “Hmm. I need coal, iron, and some redstone. I’m low on all of those. Maybe I can find some diamond today as well.” Diamond is what Honeydew wanted the most. He grabbed a few extra picks and swords, before venturing down deeper into the mine.

As Honeydew was mining and singing loudly and off key, he suddenly heard a loud bang. He let out a yell, thinking it was a Creeper. He spun around with an iron sword out, but saw nothing. He cocked his head in confusion before rushing upstairs and out of the mine. He looked around and saw smoke coming from the direction of his house.

“My house better be in one piece or else I shall be very cross!” he cried as he ran towards his home. Once there, he dropped to his knees and let out a loud, “NO!” 

His house was in ruins. A strange vessel had crashed into it and set his house on fire. Honeydew was about to turn back to his mine in dispair, when he heard a low groan. Throwing caution to the wind, Honeydew went towards the vessel and climbed up it. Once at the top, he saw an unconscious man on the inside. The man was covered in cuts. There was glass everywhere, so Honeydew carefully made his way towards the man and was able to pull him out. There was a slight popping noise and Honeydew’s eyes widened.

“My TNT! Shit!” He threw the man over this shoulder and ran away from his house as fast as he could. Before he got too far, the TNT ignited and the remains of the house and vessel exploded. Honeydew and the man were flung a long way from the wreckage, before skidding to a stop.

“Shit. Bugger. Bollocks,” Honeydew cursed as he sat up. He cradled his left arm to his chest and poked at a wound on his head. He looked at the man, who was still unconscious and more bruised than before. “I’m a miner, not a doctor. What do I do?”

****

Later that night, Honeydew started cooking some pork in his oven in the grand mine, the only mildly safe place he could think of. He made sure to light the place up to keep the monsters away and the man warm. As the food was cooking, the man groaned and sat up slowly.

“Where am I?” he asked. He put a hand on his head.

Honeydew turned and gave the man some pork. “In my mineshaft. Your…thing crashed into my house. Then my TNT went off and destroyed everything.” Honeydew glared at them man, but he was oblivious as he looked about the place.

The man took the pork and munched on it thoughtfully. “What is this place called?”

“Minecraftia. You aren’t from around here?”

“No. I’m Xephos and I’m from another planet. I was here on a recon mission.”

“Oh, how interesting!” Honeydew laughed nervously as he backed away slowly from Xephos. He didn’t want the crazy to catch.

“It’s true. I can show you.” Xephos stuck his hand in his pants.

“No! I don’t want to see that!” Honeydew cried. He covered his eyes and winced.

Xephos just stared at him blankly. “It’s just a communicator. See?” He held the device out and Honeydew carefully took it.

He looked it over saying, “Does it work?”

Xephos shook his head. “Not since my ship was blown up. Sorry about that by the way.”

“Not a problem,” Honeydew shrugged. “I shouldn’t have left my TNT at home. I can rebuild it anyway.”

“So, who are you anyway?”

Honeydew puffed his chest up and said proudly, “Honeydew the Dwarf, from er– Kahz’Modan.” There was no such place as Kahz’Modan, but the spaceman didn’t know that.

“A dwarf? You don’t look short.”

“I’m taller than most dwarves. It’s my great genes. I’m also stronger than most dwarves. I carried you all the way here.”

“Well, thank you.” Xephos looked around the mine again. “What should I do now? I can’t get back home for awhile.”

“You could stay here!” Honeydew exclaimed happily. He had been feeling a bit lonely for quite awhile now. Perhaps Xephos would become his friend someday. “I need a mining partner and I can tell you everything I know about Minecraftia!”

Xephos nodded in agreement. “Sounds good. Where do we start?”

****

“This here is coal,” Honeydew said as he pointed it out. “You use it for torches, cooking, and smelting.” He and Xephos were continuing to dig the hole that Honeydew had started earlier.

“Got it. Now what’s this?” Xephos asked, holding up a stone block with pinkish spots.

“Iron! That’s the second strongest mineral after diamonds, which are really rare.”

“What about gold?”

“Almost as weak as stone, but it makes for great decorative armor.”

Xephos nodded and continued to mine next to his new friend. Suddenly, they heard a hissing sound. Honeydew stopped moving, while Xephos looked around quizzically. “What was that?”

“A Creeper. Don’t move.”

Xephos’ eyes widened as he saw a large green thing slowly approach them. “Um, Honeydew?”

“It’s right behind me isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Xephos said as his voice trembled. “What should I do?”

“Take that iron sword I gave you and get stuck in there. I’ll be right behind you.”  
Xephos took a deep breath, drew his sword slowly and did as Honeydew suggested. “Back you foul beast!” he cried and swung the sword.

The Creeper hissed menacingly, but didn’t stop trying to get at the two men. Xephos looked back for a second and saw Honeydew with a diamond sword coming toward him and the creature.

“AAHHHHH!” Honeydew yelled as he jumped into battle. With one hit from the sword, the Creeper died, dropping sulfur. Honeydew’s diamond sword broke in half as soon as the Creeper died. Honeydew’s face dropped and he began to sob.

“Oh dear,” Xephos said. “Was that an important sword?”

“It belonged to my father and grandfather. It was the first sword my grandfather ever made. One day I hope to make a sword as epic as this was,” Honeydew sniffled.

“You will.” Xephos comforted his friend awkwardly with a pat on his shoulder.

“I need to find diamond though and I haven’t found any here.”

“Maybe we should go somewhere else.”

“Not now though, it’s flippin’ dark! I ain’t going anywhere in the dark!” Honeydew’s mood changed rapidly and he winced, waiting for Xephos to be annoyed by it.

Instead, however, Xephos laughed. “All right then. Let’s go back to our base. We should gather up any supplies we can carry if we’re going to travel.”

“And we need to sleep!” Honeydew exclaimed. “I’m a very tired dwarf.”

Xephos laughed again. Honeydew smiled at him and the two made their way back to their base camp.

****

Early the next morning, Honeydew and Xephos set out with all the food, shovels, axes, picks, and swords they could carry.

“We really need armor, but I think swords and picks are a better priority,” Honeydew said as he boarded up his mineshaft. He placed the last stone block and patted the wall sadly. “Me first mine I dug on me own,” he said wistfully and with a bit of a sniffle.

“We’ll come back someday,” Xephos replied encouragingly. “But for now, we must go adventuring!”

Honeydew nodded. “I know. Ok, let’s go!” He picked up his pack and walked away from his mineshaft. He never looked back, but if he did sniffle some more, Xephos never mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did an update on this fic and I hope to add more. The Livestream is very inspirational.


End file.
